


孤独的鸽子 lonesome dove

by huntingbunny



Category: Batman - Fandom, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Gay Pride, M/M, based on stonewall riots
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingbunny/pseuds/huntingbunny
Summary: 1969年，同性恋只有在伊利诺伊才是合法的。很多权威医学证明同性恋是一种精神缺陷、精神病症。1969年，有人哭泣，有人抗争，有人站在石墙边高歌。1969年，驻外记者克拉克.肯特赶往现场报道石墙运动，遇到了帮派混混马彻斯.马龙。石墙运动背景下的普通人AU，所以比起超蝙更应该叫克布啦（bushi），但也会以其他方式提到超和蝙的！时间集中在六十年代末七十年代初，资料来源网络，欢迎捉虫！
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

1969年，同性恋只有在伊利诺伊才是合法的。很多权威医学证明同性恋是一种精神缺陷、精神病症。

1969年，有人哭泣，有人抗争，有人站在石墙边高歌。

（一）

每个出差在外的记者都应该心怀感恩，对这样的住宿环境甚感满意才是。

也许是有一些小小的麻烦，譬如手指晃动两次、叩击台面三下才能换来前台女士不耐烦的抬头，勉强支起眼皮向你一瞥；拖布里的脏水从工具间的门缝渗出，蜿蜒到楼梯口，留下一片湿腻的水痕。一楼的前两级台阶就像一个循序渐进的陷阱，踩在第一级时只有细小的抗议声，但如果没注意到这个警告、执意要踩上第二级，那就别怪它发出垂死的尖声咆哮，一口将你的半个脚掌都吞进去。

旅店一共有三层，一楼只有前台、餐厅、杂物室和楼梯口，二楼和三楼则挤着全部三十一个房间，走廊铺者厚重的灰地毯，更强调出“拥挤”这种美妙的视觉风格。二楼走廊的尽头有五个淋浴间，三楼相对应的位置就是通往房顶的防火梯了，在劳累苦闷的一天后，无论想痛快洗个澡还是和世界说再见都很方便。

但换一种积极的态度来看，吸烟室里有个露出弹簧的大沙发床，很适合锁上门吸一卷大麻烟，再和两个女孩、三个男孩一起懒洋洋地做一天爱。房间的内部装潢对怀念垮掉派年代的人来说也可以说是值回票价了，最妙的是，洛可可风格的半裸女人像就挂在床头正对着脑袋的地方，躺在枕头上仰起头看着它随隔壁房间床板吱呀声的节奏不停晃动，会给人一种在玩俄罗斯转盘的错觉。

这里每天提供两餐，无需另外加钱，午餐有煎蛋、冷鸡肉与颜色奇怪的熏鲑鱼，每人不限量的吐司放在一个大柳条筐里，可以涂花生酱或是果酱，餐后有苹果派和说不上味道的利口酒，从价钱来看，这一餐算得上不赖。不过早餐相比较而言就寒酸得多，老实说那一小杯橙汁和两块淋枫糖浆的华夫饼很让人纳闷这份早餐值不值得送餐上门的服务。

然而这间旅店有一个绝无仅有、得天独厚的优势，那就是任何时间打进前台都会被立刻转往各个房间的电话，二十一个房间每天二十四小时都沐浴在随时可能降临的电话铃中。

好吧，这在通讯发达的1969年已经不算什么稀奇事，但在现在这些驻外记者背后坐办公室的老板们都还只是驻外记者的年代，这绝对是一项壮举。

那是大概二十多年前，一家电话租赁公司的老板欠了这家旅店的老板一笔钱，倒霉的是他还没挣够这笔钱就又欠了银行一笔更大的数目。在他宣告破产、匆匆跑路之前，旅店老板听到风声，追到租赁公司讨债，他只好取出所剩无几的库存用以抵债。于是旅店老板阔绰地给每个房间都按了一部电话，接线放在前台，一时间客源不断，铃声不止。即使到了今天，客人们也不无怀疑，前台女士北极冰川般的态度可能与此脱不开干系。

总之这在当时引起了一阵小小的轰动，很多计划驻扎此地等待线人消息的记者们也格外青睐这家旅店，将近三十年过去了，依然有几个早已升职成主编之类职务的老伙计记得这家旅店曾经的辉煌，并把它“推荐”给年轻的手下。

绝不是为了节省公费住宿的开销。

电话铃响起时，克拉克.肯特先生才刚躺在床上不到十分钟，正闭着眼睛体会生与死之间模糊的黑暗界限，清脆悦耳如防空警报般的铃声撕裂了这黑暗，将他生生从安逸甜美的休憩中拽回人间。

他一骨碌从床上坐起来，却想起电话在窗台旁的茶几上，只能先翻身下床，一只手摸索台灯的开关，另一只手胡乱轻拍着床头柜以期感受到眼镜框的方位，就在电话铃响到第五声时，他终于打开了台灯也架好了眼镜，抓起衬衫，趿拉着拖鞋跳到茶几前，赶在最后一刻接起这通深夜的问候。

“肯特！赶快起床，有大新闻！”怀特.佩里的大嗓门在电流中有些失真，但克拉克立刻挺直了腰，好像佩里就坐在对面的桌子后，透过眼镜盯着他似的，“格林威治村！快起来，小子，这次《纽约时报》还有他妈的《村声*》都不能抢了我们的头条！”

“格林威治村？”克拉克没耽误穿衬衫的速度，他歪过头把话筒夹在脸和肩膀之间，空出的左手穿过袖筒，重新接过电话，“又是游行吗？还是抗议示威？”

“差不多，肯定是大新闻！”翻找纸笔的声音，估计是他刚记录下的来自线人的情报，“快点去就是了，谢里登广场公园对面，一家酒吧里的人和警察起了冲突，都快变成暴动了。”

“我不确定，呃我是说，为什么不让露易丝去？我还从没独自去过暴乱现场，这如果是很重要的头条，而我搞砸......”

他毫不意外地被打断了，佩里不耐烦地喷了下鼻子：“如果莱恩没有去伦敦跟踪报道朱迪.嘉兰的葬礼，这个机会可轮不到你，小子，别说些搞砸之类的胡话。”

克拉克懊恼地抓了抓在枕头上压得乱糟糟的头发，真是困糊涂了，露易丝和吉米早在24号就已经飞往英国。朱迪.嘉兰的意外离世在各国都引起了很大的震动，今天就是她的葬礼，说不定格林威治村这场乱子也和这位陨落的巨星有关系。

“尽我所能，老大！”克拉克抓着整个电话回到床边开始穿外裤，电话线长长地拖在地上，一只夹在裤腿里面的袜子掉了下去，他弯下腰去捡，一边例行公事般补充道，“线人有说这是什么暴动吗？”

电话里传来“咻”的一声，听上去老主编深吸了口气，克拉克立刻弹了起来，抓紧袜子全神贯注地听着，他在《星球日报》五年了，还没见过几个需要佩里老大准备一番的新闻。“小子，你肯定不相信......”

夜晚的街道依旧闷热，克拉克紧紧抱着宝贝照相机，迈开双腿在夜幕下飞奔，汗水淌了一后背，眼镜歪掉了也顾不上扶。他拦的那位出租车司机死活不肯去闹事的地方，在与谢里登广场还隔着一条街的地方就将他撵了下去，他只能拿出在新兵营拉练时的干劲，以糟蹋皮鞋的速度跑向暴动发生的酒吧。

即使是午夜时分，街旁的彩灯和电影院前凸出的大招牌还亮得耀眼，克拉克一直以为大都会已经是时尚与光鲜的代名词，但穿过宾夕法尼亚州来到这里后他才发现，在纽约的活力面前，大都会也不得不黯淡失色。而格林威治村，他在纽约驻扎两个多月了，也只是去过寥寥几次，他需要那里的线人，但不想被人认为和那里扯上太大关系，毕竟那是个以自由、放浪出名的嬉皮士聚居地。

一个空汽水瓶突然滚到他脚前，克拉克差点踩了上去，这一惊让他从胡思乱想中回到现实，他还抱着宝贝相机，如果相机摔坏了，他回去之后最好就直接跳进特拉华湾，让尸体漂到对面的哥谭市或是漂进大西洋，这样佩里才不会把他捞出来再亲手残忍杀害一次。

这回他听得见了，远处笼着一层玻璃罩般的喧嚣声愈发清晰，有闪烁的光芒在黑夜中跳动，看来有人用了燃烧弹或是火把。转过街角，酒吧的招牌赫然呈现在眼前，巨大的字母竖着排下来，石墙（STONEWALL），然后是小一点横着排的“酒馆”一词，整个酒吧只有两侧楼，招牌几乎占据了整面外墙。

他已经来晚了，人群挤在街道和广场上，看着公共道德小组的警察们和几个先到的记者躲在酒吧里，艰难招架来自原本最乖顺的犯人的进攻。有人在跑来跑去地呼喊，石块从四面八方飞向警车和酒吧，玻璃窗碎了一地，酒吧里用来防备警察和避免直接交流的镜子也被打得粉碎。有个脸上挂彩的男孩被同伴们扛起来，在高处向警察挥动着手臂，还有一个变装皇后脱下高跟鞋，猛追着一个落单警察，挥起高跟鞋打向那人逃窜的背影。

“小子，你肯定不敢相信。”佩里的话回荡在他耳朵里，就像他久没发作的耳鸣一样轰隆。“是那些同性恋们暴动了。”

克拉克看着眼前的一切，火光倒映在他缩紧的瞳孔中，无言的震撼，然后是汹涌的不安。他几乎开始恐慌，为什么佩里派他——偏偏是他——来报道这次奇异的暴动。

二十九年前的2月29日，一个如此罕见的日子，一个普通的男婴被遗弃在小城镇的中心公园，一块崭新而柔软的红布细致地裹好他的身体，一双依依不舍的手——他情愿这么想象——将他放在平时游人最多的旋转木马里，而且是放在孩子们最喜欢、大家都争抢着坐的“宇宙飞船”上，那双手的主人在公园开放前最后一次吻上他的额头。

他被公园的巡逻人发现，送入当地的福利机构，在一系列繁琐蠢笨的手续后，一对来自附近农场的年轻夫妻收养了他。虽然那时正是二战的戒严时期，但资本经济的洗牌与战争的阴云几乎波及不到地处偏远的斯莫维尔，况且，将近两公顷的玉米就算卖不出更好的价钱，养活一家三口还是足够的，于是确诊无法生育的肯特夫妇满怀爱意，欣然迎接这个健康又漂亮的小婴儿的到来。

这就是他，克拉克.约瑟夫.肯特，一个蓬勃生长的堪萨斯农场男孩，在意外失去兵役资格后去了大城市读书工作，很容易就可以预见他那按部就班而美好的一生，如果没什么意外，他会做到主编或是副主编，和心仪或不那么心仪的女人结婚，生两个或三个孩子，死在大都会的家中或葬在堪萨斯的玉米地旁。

这条完美的规划里可以有插曲，比如高中时“意外”翻开过不止一次的男性杂志，但那只是插曲而已，他有喜欢的女孩，那几本该死的书最后也被他放在秸秆堆里一起烧成了灰。更何况，在保守的斯莫维尔，他绝不会让爸妈为他痛苦伤心，更不会允许任何人对他们指指点点，说些白养了个别人生的娘炮之类的鬼话。

克拉克清空了思绪，这份任务当然是巧合，碰巧露易丝去了伦敦，这里只剩下自己还算老手。他像只从水里钻出来的大狗一样甩了甩脑袋，端起照相机，准备先留下几张照片再去采访围观者。

一只手按在了他的照相机上，力气像是要把相机砸在地上才罢休，克拉克赶忙收回宝贝相机，转过头看向来者。

“来看基佬追着条子打的稀罕事吗？”歪带着鸭舌帽的男人一副混混模样，微微昂起头看向他，脸上是打趣的神情，眼睛里却隐隐透着威胁，“这儿可不欢迎记者，呆瓜，回你家农场去看野鸭子追猎狗吧。”

哦，收保护费的黑手党？还是警察的线人？被威胁的记者克制地退后一步，紧抓着相机，但前倾的身体透露出并不惧怕也不会退缩的信号，这是和露易丝学的，很少会有人真的敢在人群中找记者的茬，只要别主动撤退。“我不是为了受欢迎才来这儿的，先生，我的读者们需要知道这儿发生了什么。”

混混半眯起眼睛，摸了摸上唇的两撇小胡子，笑得咧出两排白牙。“哇哦，你的读者真是幸运，能劳您大驾半夜赶往现场为他们记录一场娘炮大战警察。”他拍了下克拉克的肩膀，克拉克厌恶地向一旁撤开，混混意味深长地看了眼他的相机，然后转身走向聚集着更多人的公园前门。

克拉克看着混混走远，才又举起相机，着火的酒吧，躲在墙体后的警察，愤怒地扔着酒瓶和石块的人群——太多值得被永久留下的画面了。

人群突然一阵熙攘，克拉克只来得及照下酒吧前被损毁的警车，就被几个逃窜的人挤到了路中央，他回头去看后面发生了什么，正看到一队防爆特警从他身后的方向冲了过来，他赶忙向旁边跑去，堪堪躲开撞过来的防爆盾，却被一个特警抓走了相机，宝贝相机在地上摔成几瓣残骸，克拉克赶紧扑过去抢救下可能还幸存的没被曝光的胶卷，等他把胶卷藏进裤子口袋里，站起身想要理论时，那个警察已经跑远了。

克拉克差点骂出了人生中第一句脏话，但妈从小的教导让他忍住了，他只能暗暗埋怨自己的疏忽，一边祈祷自己采访到的人能给出足够好的新闻，以弥补相机的损失。

防爆特警架起盾牌，推搡着围观的人群，还有些挥舞起警棍，抽打着那些穿着“不够男性”的人的小腿，把他们打躺在地上。防爆盾前筑起了人墙，很多原本在酒吧里、被警察揪出来的人挽住手，在对面警察阴沉的脸色里高声唱歌。

粗劣的歌声与木材燃烧的声音以及各种呼喊尖叫汇在一起，很难听清他们在唱什么，克拉克本来就有些问题的耳朵勉强捕捉到一句“我们是石墙的女孩儿，我们梳着打卷的头发”。他眨了眨眼睛，有水珠从睫毛上滚落，才发现自己额头上已经全是汗水。

趁着警察不敢推进、人群也不敢冲上去的对峙时刻，他挤过人群，来到远离冲突中心的地方，那里坐着几个互相安慰的伤员，其中一个是还挂着半边手铐的变装皇后，还有几个看起来只是碰巧路过看了场热闹却被牵连的倒霉蛋，刚好是克拉克想要的采访对象。

从酒吧里出来的人们回答问题时倒是很爽快干脆，情绪激昂。“你不会理解的。那些警察和往常一样闯进来，但我们忍受够了，为了我们自己，为了姐妹们，必须要有人站出来！”那位脸上还留着血印子的变装皇后骄傲地抬起头，给了克拉克一个飞吻。

但克拉克很快发现，在一片混乱之中，这些从头到尾的亲历者也只是说了个大概，最后再总结上一句“一切发生的太快了”。确实，公共道德小组的警察早就和黑手党一样收了酒吧的保护费，但还是经常毫无预兆地突击，带着大队人马进到酒吧搜刮钱财，要求所有人排队交出证件，这一次就和此前的每一次没有任何区别，有些穿着女式衣服的男人被打了，还有些粗里粗气的女人受到警察的调笑和侮辱，其他人则老老实实交出证件，然后滚到一边去。

可是再然后呢，到底发生了什么？到底要怎样才能汇聚起这样的反抗浪潮？

克拉克攥着胶卷，心里低落得要命，连额头前那一小撮总是不驯翘起的头发也垂了下来。没有哪个自认为有脸面的记者会写没有起因、没有经过、也没有核心的只有后半截的事件报道，难不成要写起因是警察的例行搜查，再加一句该死的“一切都发生的太快了”？

“哎呦，照相机不见啦？”

克拉克忍住心底的愤懑，面无表情地转过身去看向不知道什么时候又凑过来的混混，后者居然还一副“我可提醒过你了”的样子。

“意外而已，我的胶卷还在。”他沮丧地听见自己正咬牙切齿。

“来迟了的头条工作者，照片没照到，甚至都拿不出采访稿......”听着混混懒洋洋的声音，克拉克感觉头一阵疼，就算他对一个混混嘴硬，也不能改变他确实搞砸了的事实，没有照片，没有信息，也就没有新闻稿，更没有头条，克拉克.肯特的记者生涯卒于1969年6月27日，享年五岁。

混混佯做无奈地叹了口气，脸上还是歪歪扭扭的笑，克拉克咽了下嘴里发苦的唾沫，准备好迎接尖酸的挖苦然后转头离开。“干吗不采访几个从一开始就在这里但没被搅进战斗的人呢？比如，”混混伸手抬起帽檐，一双戏谑却明亮得不可思议的蓝眼睛迎上克拉克的目光，“我？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《村声》：（The Village Voice）周报于1955年10月26日在美国纽约格林威治村创办，意为该村的声音，因所在地有大量艺术家聚居，故该报纸着眼于文化艺术的报道与评论，持左翼立场，在美国知识分子中有较大影响力——百科


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克.肯特先生将近六英尺三英寸高，从小在玉米地里围着拖拉机乱跑，中学时除了辩论社团还参加了搏击社团，在堪称地狱的新兵营训练过六个月，进入报社后四处出差跑新闻差不多也有五年了，从经验和事实统计上看，有此类经历的人通常也都有一些相同的特质，比如铁打的胃，宽阔的胸膛，以及手臂上漂亮又实用的肌肉。

也就是说，如果不是肯特先生出众的涵养，对面歪戴着帽子的小混混下一秒就会看到空旷的夜空，然后才迎来脸上和屁股上骨头断裂般的剧痛。

“先生，请让一下，我还有工作要做。”克拉克强忍着掐灭早就冒头的怒火，侧身绕过挡在他面前的小混混，向防暴警察围成的阵地走去，努力集中精力盘算着要不要拿出记者证，先采访一下刚被救出酒吧的公共道德警察，再和队长之类的人就相机被毁一事据理力争一下。

“拜托！那里面的纽约佬早就采访得差不多了，你现在过去和他们抢残羹剩饭吗？”拉长调的声音从后面传来，还带了点假惺惺的为他着想的意味。

正中靶心。克拉克认命地叹了口气，站住脚步，转头看向那人颇有些得意的神情。“好吧，先生，但我能先了解一下，”他抑制住再次叹气的冲动，“你为什么一直拿我寻开心吗？”

“别这么说，这话可有点伤人。”混混摸着上唇的胡子，眉毛也揪了起来，“你看，如果你是里面那些和警察躲在一起的高贵傻瓜蛋中的一员，你会屈尊来听我说话吗？就算《村声》也不过是艺术家那套自娱自乐的玩意，有时候写几篇能看的东西，但大部分都是些左翼的美梦，外地小子，可别信那一套，格林威治村从来不是个自由主义天堂，那种地方世界上都没有！《纽约观察家》更是——”

“等一下，先生，我知道你不是在寻开心了。”克拉克急忙叫停混混的抱怨，他还没到佩里那样的职位和年纪，天晓得，他总觉得佩里工作的一部分就是抨击自己的同行。

“当然不是！你看，你写不出完整的新闻稿，我呢，一向助人为乐，又对这个大乱子有不少想说的话，正需要一个听众，”男人振奋地用力一拍双手，“简直就是最佳搭档！我们可以开始了吗？”

克拉克犹豫了片刻，最终还是妥协了：既然这人相信自己要说的话很有价值，而这一夜也不可能更没价值了，那听听他想说什么又何妨？“克拉克.肯特，《星球日报》。介意我问你的名字吗，先生？”

“我不想没礼貌，但是我也不想有些兄弟在报纸上看到我的名字，还和他妈的基佬打警察放在一起。”混混耸耸肩。

“当然，在报道中会用化名的，‘一位路过的市民’这类的，”克拉克保证道，“不过你不愿意说也没关系，约翰.杜伊*先生。”

“马彻斯.马龙。”混混干脆地打断他，看到克拉克没太藏好的惊讶，又自嘲地笑了，“我知道这名字很奇怪，但如果你的老爹也得在停电的房子里摸几根火柴来点蜡烛才能看清是什么玩意在哭，而‘小蜡烛’又像个什么街上的甜蜜宝贝儿，那你八成也会叫这个。”

克拉克了然地点点头，当然了，这八成是个假名字，但也不能肯定地认为前嬉皮士时代就没有对给孩子取名这事特别儿戏的人。

“那我们开始吧，马龙先生，”克拉克从裤子的后兜里掏出记事本和带小灯泡的特制笔，“请问你从一开始看到这件事情的经过是什么样的？”

“叫我马彻斯就行了。你也知道，今天是朱迪.嘉兰的葬礼，就是《绿野仙踪》里的那个土里土气的漂亮妞，报纸说她吃了太多安眠药，没办法，有些人就是满身的负担，怎么也睡不着。”马彻斯连珠炮似的嘟囔道，底层人的口音与破烂语法倒是比他的名字真实可信得多，“他们喜欢她，就因为她有几个朋友是基佬和蕾丝，她还没说过他们坏话，就这么简单。”

“你的意思是，这些人是因为被朱迪.嘉兰的意外逝世打击到了，才会在被警察搜查时反抗的？”克拉克趁他停歇时赶紧问，手还在本子上画着速记蝌蚪，这家伙的语速让擅长速记的克拉克都有些跟不上。

“这谁能肯定？我说的也只是据我所知。”混混有几分好笑地说，“不过你还有更好的解释吗？一酒吧的人都嗑药了？拜托，嗑药的在另一条街，你下次想找新闻可以早点出发，去那边看看，还有记得先给相机买个保险。”他被自己的玩笑逗乐了，还用手强调地比划了下按快门的样子。

克拉克感觉脸上一阵热，又不是他想遵守外地新闻一律先进办公室再委派驻地记者的新规矩，也不是他要求出租车司机把自己扔在两条街外不得不跑过来，更不是他把宝贝相机送给防暴警察摔着玩的。

“多谢提醒。”他不甘示弱地粗起嗓子，扬了扬手里的笔记本，示意对方可以继续了。

“我说到哪了？那些穿裙子的娘炮，想象一下吧，社会瞧不起你，父母觉得你是个耻辱，宁可从来没把你从肚子里生出来，甚至你自己都恨不得自己赶紧死在什么别人找不到的地方。”克拉克对马彻斯歪扭的笑容皱起眉毛，但后者没注意到一样，还兴致勃勃地说着，“但偏偏有个大家都爱的漂亮妞说，你也是个正常的普通人。

“她说你也是个正常人哩，可你自己都不信——别说你了，我估计她也不相信。”马彻斯嘲弄地说，“但她总归是个好人，可惜年纪不大就，就这样，孤孤零零死了，就因为那些搞电影的资本家让她连觉都睡不好，只能吃一大瓶子药。所以说呆瓜，就算赔不起相机也别去演电影，我说真的。”

克拉克飞快记录着朱迪.嘉兰的不幸，抢救下来的胶卷正贴在被他的汗水打湿的裤子口袋布料上，他当然不会去演电影，像什么硬汉柯克.道格拉斯那样。马彻斯等着他记完才再次开口，手指轻蔑地指向克拉克身后的警察。

“可那群白痴，偏要在这个节骨眼上突袭搜查，连那些全是意大利崽子的黑手党都没有今天来收保护费的，”马彻斯嗤笑着，“但蠢条子可不管这些，他们太喜欢老富兰克林了。”

克拉克将黑手党的可能性划掉，他居然忘了这么明显的问题，马彻斯.马龙一看就不是意大利裔，至少不是血统纯到可以被家族接纳的那种，所以，他到底是什么人？警察的线人，或者真的只是无聊又喜欢凑热闹的附近混混？记好之后克拉克抬起笔尖，向马彻斯挥了下笔杆，后者非常配合地点点头，继续说了下去。

“那些他妈的贝蒂.警徽，哈，基佬们总这么叫警察，在克里斯托佛街上大家也都跟着他们这么叫，因为这群软蛋警察只敢对穿裙子的男人和打领带的女人下手，就像今天这样，他们刚闯进去我就知道要有好戏，全记在脑袋里了。”马彻斯得意地指了指自己的脑袋，“他们才八九个人，却想让一酒吧正在悼念的人乖乖交钱排队滚出来挨揍，他们押了几个人上车，但那个穿的比女人还新鲜的老兄再也受不了了，直接把高跟鞋脱下来，打得贝蒂宝贝嗷嗷乱叫，那场面才叫精彩呐。”

男人摇着头笑了起来，甚至笑出了泪花，好一会才停住。他做了个抱歉的手势，抬手揩去泪水，然后摘下鸭舌帽，随意地捋了把汗湿的深色头发，用扇子摇晃着帽子，试图让冒着热气的脑袋凉快一些。

“我看到他了，呃，我是不是该说‘她’？”克拉克犹豫着，“我刚到这时正好看到她追着警察打。”

马彻斯越过他的肩膀看向防暴警察，克拉克也顺着他的视线看过去，那边已经差不多恢复平静了，石墙酒吧还在冒着烟，对峙的人群和警察阵营离得挺远，谁也不敢靠近，但也不愿放弃离开。马彻斯先一步收回目光。

“他，好吧，她受了点伤，但拿到了钥匙，帮好几个人打开了手铐，酒吧里的其他人也趁着混乱跑了出去，甚至有人跑去叫了援兵，警察还傻乎乎地在酒吧里不知道发生了什么。

“看看这条街，这儿最不缺的就是空瓶子和石头块，结果一个燃烧弹过去，咻，条子们被困在酒吧里，还外加几个想安安全全就弄到独家新闻的傻蛋记者，后厨的人就是这么对付龙虾的。”马彻斯说起龙虾时摆出一副很有见识的样子，埋头画蝌蚪的记者为此轻笑一声，“之后的你也都看到了。”

“马龙先生，真的很感谢你能给我讲详细的经过，也很抱歉之前指责你耽误我工作。”写完最后一句，克拉克将因汗水而滑落的眼镜推回鼻梁，大略检查一遍速记本，然后抬起头，诚恳地看向马彻斯，小混混摆了摆手，“所以，就像你一开始说的，你对这个大乱子的看法是？”

马彻斯看起来有些惊讶，他眨着眼睛，把帽子扣回凉爽下来的头顶，一只手揪着帽檐转到侧面。“我以为你不会问的，肯特先生。”他第一次沉下声音，连古怪的口音都努力收敛了些，“我也很抱歉，唔，很抱歉拿你英勇就义的相机开玩笑。”

克拉克挠了下头，要不是宝贝相机的死亡实在太惨痛，他几乎要被逗笑了。在滑稽的胡子下，混混也翘起一边的嘴角，克拉克第一次注意到，除了那两撇可笑的小胡子，他的脸刮得很干净，脸颊和脖子上也没有帮派底层常有的那种不均匀的晒痕。虽然他牛仔裤的膝盖上打着补丁，但靴子却几乎是崭新的，旧衬衫的领口上还别着一副墨镜，他似乎同时厌烦透了同性恋、黑手党和警察，每个词里都满是尖酸的嘲弄。

也许他是个白人至上主义帮派的小头目？如果露易丝在，她很快就能挖到其他人试图隐藏或是不愿说出的信息，但克拉克离那种水准还差得不少，只能继续在自认合理的范围内猜测着。

“《星球日报》是吗？”马彻斯突然没头没脑地问道，克拉克条件反射地点点头，“我还没看过这份报纸呢，《星球日报》，你们会报道这个星球上的每一处吗？”

“只是报纸的名字而已，再好的报纸也不可能涵盖全世界的新闻，要不然每一期就都得出一本百科全书了。”克拉克耸拉着眉毛，无奈地笑了，“我们和其他报纸一样会去报道世界各地的特大新闻，比如朱迪.嘉兰的葬礼，还有一部分像我这样的驻外记者，会不定期报道一些东海岸的有价值的新闻，但更多的都是报社所在地大都会的本地新闻。”

马彻斯有些失望地叹了口气：“我以为你们会在报纸上报道非洲火山爆发，太平洋里的虎鲸狩猎，或者北极熊一家的故事。太无聊了，只关心一座城市的报纸根本配不上《星球日报》这个名字。”

好吧，看来这位老兄是嬉皮士。克拉克缓缓松了口气。

“嗯，希望我的个人看法——如果能登刊的话——不要影响到你们的销量。”马彻斯打趣道，手臂随意舒服地交叉起来抱在胸前。

“没关系，现在我只能祈祷这篇新闻稿足以让报纸卖出赔偿相机价钱的数量。”没了新闻素材的压力，克拉克也放松了很多，他正了下眼镜，不自觉地做出认真聆听的姿态。

“好吧，其实老实说，我没什么特殊的想法，这只是一场人群与警察冲突的乱子，在格林威治村也不是没发生过。”马彻斯张开手臂划了半圈，把半个格林威治村的方向都指了个遍，“我还是想不通这点事有什么必要让你大半夜跑一趟的。”

克拉克认命地点了点头，马彻斯这随心所欲的脾气让他哭笑不得，好在他所讲的故事足够克拉克写完一篇新闻稿了，再随便去找几个市民问一下对于这次冲突的观点并不是难事。就在他准备伸手和马彻斯握别时，混混却露出一副苦思冥想的表情，克拉克犹豫了下还是收回右手，耐心地等待着。

“只不过以前掀起暴动都是‘人们’，我说不清这玩意，但你能懂我的意思吧？平等的人受了压迫才会反抗，嬉皮士们会和条子打游击战，有时候那条街的瘾君子们都不会束手就擒，想想这几年的黑人运动，还有女孩子们要求平权的游行。”终于能把混作一团的想法组织成语言让马彻斯看上去轻松不少，他颇为得意地看向克拉克，两撇小胡子下仍是歪歪扭扭的笑容，“瞧瞧，现在这群基佬终于把自己当人了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *约翰.杜伊：John Doe，即无名氏，路人甲。


	3. Chapter 3

旅店提供送早餐上门的服务固然很不错，只是大多数住客都觉得送餐的时间实在有些过早，克拉克刚住进来时也向前台提出过这个问题，几次无果后他还是向免费早餐屈服了。后来克拉克渐渐接受了这个不合理的时间，因为他发现负责早餐的那家伙同时也是守夜人，越早送完餐就能越快回去睡觉，没人能责备于此。

星期六意味着很多员工都会开始享受假期，不过送早餐的“笃笃”敲门声还是准时响起，克拉克哑着嗓子叫声了“请稍等”，从枕头上缓缓抬起头，眯缝着看向没被窗帘遮住的一小块窗户，外面天色灰蒙，距离天亮也不远了，太阳正挣扎在将出未出的地平线上。

他几乎一夜未眠，似乎有那么几次意识即将进入梦境国土，但又被一阵收紧的心跳唤醒，在剧烈的心跳中，他恍惚自己仍站在熊熊燃烧的石墙酒吧外，冲天的火光照亮了夜空，也照亮了手挽手歌唱的人群，抢救下的胶卷紧紧贴在他的大腿上，散发着令人难以忍受的灼热。半梦半醒的幻象已经褪去，似乎仍有热度残留在腿侧

克拉克伸手摸到枕边的眼镜，然后踢开碍事的被子，脚在地毯上踩了几下却没有找到拖鞋，他昏头胀脑地想起昨晚回来后自己并没换上旅店的拖鞋，脱下皮鞋就直接踢到了床脚，妈要是知道他这么邋遢肯定会念叨好久的，他心虚地伸长腿够回鞋子，穿好后三作两步走过去开门。

门外只有放在公用储物架上的早餐，大概是送餐的人等得不耐烦先走了，克拉克端起餐盘，稀得可怜的枫糖浆从薄煎饼上淌到盘子里，冒出一个小小的气泡，然后“噗”地破开。不过橙汁看起来颇为新鲜，里面还悬浮着打碎的果肉。

糟糕的睡眠和尚未清醒的大脑让他食欲全无，嘴里的食物也嚼之无味，他趴在桌前有一口没一口地吃着早餐，没聚焦的眼睛飘忽地盯着外面正在从灰色变为蓝色的天空。速记本和初稿被扔在桌子一角，忘记盖紧的墨水瓶发出刺鼻又令人莫名忍不住想闻的味道，深夜写稿件时意外弄到瓶子外面的一小块蓝色墨水已经干涸了，在玻璃上反射着金属光泽。在这微型的混乱现场中，只有两支钢笔逃过一劫，被好好地收进了笔筒里。

克拉克带在身边的几支钢笔都是他最喜欢也最有纪念意义的，昨天去跑新闻时带的那支蓝色钢笔的是妈送的大学入学礼物，被他改装成后面带个小灯泡的夜间采访专用笔，笔筒里另外一支粗笨的派克是大学时一次新闻稿大赛的优胜奖，他的小行李箱里还有一支精致的银灰色犀飞利，那是报社年度新人员工的奖品，还是由佩里.怀特先生亲自交到他手里的。物尽其用，总比在展柜里落灰好。

其实他也有考虑过要不要换一支不需要费力添墨水的笔，比如一支漂亮方便的圆珠笔，这种一次性的笔十几年前还很是稀罕，现在可便宜得多。只是改变多年习惯确实有些困难，所以他一直没有下定决心让老钢笔们退役，但昨夜宝贝相机的悲惨经历让他重新考虑起圆珠笔来，谁知道跑新闻会让随身物品遭遇什么样的危险。

喝掉最后一口橙汁，一点饱腹感也没有的肚子轻轻抗议一声，克拉克收拾好餐盘放回门口的储物架上，关上房门，转过身看了眼床对面的挂钟。

按他的交稿时间推算，现在应该已经制好版交付印刷了，再有两三个小时，印刷厂就会把第一次印刷的两万份投放到各个报刊亭。他在日报工作两年多了，写过几百篇大大小小的稿子，独立完成后过审登报的也有几十篇，但每次稿件审核通过、准备交给印刷厂时他还是会紧张，会不会有没检查出的语病和拼写错误，会不会有些没写清楚的句子，会不会有会引发公众争议的观点，刊登出来之后会得到怎样的评价，他也不知道这是职业病还是自己过于谨小慎微了。

可这一次他却感觉心里格外镇静，就像是他的任务只是把稿子写完再去邮局发传真给主编，顺便把抢救的底片寄回去看看是否还能用，然后回旅店来安心等着稿费到账。他无法入眠，并不是因为担忧或期待即将出版的报纸，他只是疲惫得过了头，又积蓄了太多情绪。

同样的，他对销量也不抱什么希望，《星球日报》销量最好的日子是星期一和星期日，销量最差的就是星期五和星期六，尤其是大家更享受在家休息或是出去游玩的星期六，更别提他的文章登的是星期六的号外，正刊的大部分板块要留给露易丝从伦敦发回的朱迪.嘉兰葬礼报道，只刊登了他的几句话作为评价，人们渴望知道传奇巨星的生平与终结，而不是以混乱和无法无天闻名的格林威治村里一群基佬怎么把警察给打了。

不抱希望就不会失望，不是吗？克拉克对自己做了个鬼脸，推起眼镜揉了揉眼睛。浑浊的空气让他意识到房间这两天都还没有通风过，微微发霉的味道已经开始从缝隙里溢出来了，他打开窗户，夏日清晨微凉的空气涌入沉闷的房间，混合着马路上灰尘的味道，克拉克深吸了口气，没脱下鞋子就仰面倒回床上，两条腿支在外面。感受到舒适的微风，他惬意地闭上眼睛。

等他的意识再回到这个房间时，钟表的短粗指针已经指在3上了，克拉克手忙脚乱地从床上爬起来，报纸已经卖了半天时间，佩里老大有打过电话吗？销量和评价如何？不会是差到让他被直接开除了吧——该死，还真有这个可能。

等待电话拨通总是最难熬的，心惊胆战的十几秒后佩里.怀特的声音才从听筒中传出来：“我刚想给你打电话的，肯特，关于你的报道——”

克拉克没注意到自己正屏住呼吸，之前的平静与淡然全被突然一股脑儿涌上来的紧张冲得无影无踪，他的心跳声撞入耳膜，在寂静的房间中格外清晰。

“——恭喜！”佩里的大嗓门挤开嘈杂的心跳声钻入他的耳朵，克拉克瞪大眼睛，“你的文章让这份号外破了两个销售记录！小子，干得漂亮！”

“天啊，”克拉克因紧张而端起的肩膀慢慢放松下来，嘴角也不自觉咧开弧度，他感到自己脸颊发烫，“天啊，我以为我......”

“要被开除了？你完全不知道，我拖到现在才有时间给你打电话，因为实在太多读者发来反馈，你这篇收到的反馈几乎和莱恩的葬礼报道一样多——不过，先别得意，”佩里突然严肃下来的声音就像一盆冷水，隔着电话听筒泼了克拉克一头，他瞬间冷静了下来。

“有很多人是专门写信骂我的？”他苦涩地猜测。

“也别太难受，小子，还是喜欢你的读者更多一些。”佩里找了个委婉的说法，“你也知道，这篇文章写的非常好，但其中的某些社论确实有些激进了。”

克拉克没有回答，他倚靠在桌子上，看向窗外热闹的街道，昨晚发生在不远处格林威治村的事对这里的人来说都只不过是报纸的一次号外，像地摊上廉价的垃圾小说里的故事一样遥远而不真实，他们会谈论，会给报社写信，会忘得一干二净。

“相机的事我很抱歉，先生，希望那些胶卷还能用。”他转移了话题。

“当然会从你的工资里扣！下次见到警察，抱紧你的相机再往前冲，奥尔森没教过你吗？”克拉克几乎能看到老主编无奈地揉了揉鼻梁，“算了，反正也是你赔。胶卷中午前才送到，你还真是走运，底片没曝光，再加印的时候会放上去的。”

“再加印？”克拉克没想到一份号外能加印不止一次，老天，明天再醒来，估计全美国都是骂他的声音了。

“下午刚加了印一次，晚上还会加印一次，说不定明天还得再印，这对我们来说也是一招险棋，不过既然人们想看，那我们就满足他们的好奇心。总之不管怎么说，做得很好。”佩里严肃的声音柔和了一些，“给你自己放个假吧，小子，差不多就独立日之后，坐火车快点回来，车票会给你报销，我们对你的职务还有些新的安排。”

“多谢，老大！”在佩里出言纠正他别这么叫之前，克拉克又补充道，“如果这两天有新的进展，我会跟进的。”

佩里不置可否地“哼”了一声，不知是在赞许克拉克的职业精神还是在嘲笑他对这事太过认真。“别总想着抢《村声》的头条，再来一次老霍华德.史密斯*可不会饶了你的。好好休息吧，但别忘了回来。”

克拉克把听筒放回电话机上，身边的空气和窗外的阳光都有了几分不真实，他感觉身体轻飘飘的，几乎要在阳光下升起来。他在日报工作了快三年，正处于一次不大不小的瓶颈期，这次略带冒险的报道显然为他的事业打通了前进的道路，浮动在胸膛中的喜悦让他急切地想和其他人分享，但露易丝和吉米远在伦敦，妈妈和爸爸还没有接好电话线，他也没有随身带着其他朋友电话号码的习惯，离他最近的只有楼下的前台女士，那更是不要打扰为妙。

“你能联络的人还不如刚到地球的外星人多。”克拉克瘪了下嘴，准备收拾桌子上凌乱的稿纸，一阵风吹过桌子，笔记和草稿纸页翻飞，最上面那张字迹潦草的初稿飞了起来，克拉克眼疾手快一把抓住，他为自己的好身手得意地咧了下嘴，然后随手翻过纸页，旁观者一样随意读着，他已经努力用平和的笔调去描写暴动的全貌，但不得不说，马龙那股愤世嫉俗的酸涩与游戏人间的轻浮还留着不小的影子。

“也多谢你，火柴老兄。”他半真半假地感谢道。突然一个念头闪过脑海，反正距离独立日还有一周，他也没什么事可做，找到马彻斯.马龙郑重地道个谢不仅能打发些时间，而且也颇有必要，毕竟马龙在这篇报道上帮了他很大的忙。

可能是因为从前总是在农场上四处帮忙，又经历了军营的历练，克拉克一向是个实干家，尤其乐于把偶然闪现的合理想法付诸实行，还没等这个念头完全飘过脑袋，他已经系好鞋带准备出门了。

走下最后两级台阶时克拉克熟练地迈了一大步，直接踩在地板上，免遭楼梯惨叫入耳之苦，不知为何今天的楼梯口被收拾得颇干净，连拖布的脏水都没留下。经过前台时克拉克还是没忍住微笑着对那位女士挥了下手，令他惊讶的是前台女士也抬起眼睛，向他挑了下半边的眉毛。他推开旅店的老门，夏日的热风灌进他短袖衬衫的袖口，蒸干一层薄汗的同时留下暖洋洋的布料。

克拉克漫步向格林威治村的方向，一边回忆着马龙有没有说过更多关于他自己的信息，然后懊恼地意识到，马龙唯一提到的与采访本身无关的似乎就只有瘾君子们出没的“毒虫街”，克拉克刚到纽约时就听说并打探过那条街，毕竟瘾君子和毒贩的新闻永远不会缺，保不准什么时候就要带好记者证去那里跑新闻，但他肯定从来没在那见过马龙。

马龙那样的嬉皮士们有时也会去毒虫街买点助兴的粉末，克拉克猜测道，或许那里的瘾君子中有人认识他，所以与其把格林威治村的自然主义者营地搜个遍，还不如先去那条街碰碰运气。

还没到毒虫街最活跃的夜晚，瘾君子们也许就在街道两侧房子里某个角落中享受着超越肉体的另一个世界。几个看上去挺正常的店铺正在营业，街的一头只有几个青年围着一辆旧车抽烟，里面只有烟叶还是加了料就不得而知了，这伙人中有两个拿着吉他的，一个正在休息，另一个在弹着迪伦那首出名的“答案在风中飘”。

克拉克高中时也会为了吸引女孩们的目光用老爸的吉他弹点小曲，但近十年里流行起来的这些音乐都不太对他的胃口，他喜欢的最接近流行音乐的可能还是几年前某部电影里让他印象很深的那首“寂静之声”。在同龄的城市青年们都期待着披头士今年即将发行的新唱片、学着吉米.亨德里克斯把自己的吉他砸得粉碎再一把火烧掉的年代，小镇出身的克拉克在音乐品味方面多少有些格格不入。

幸好他是个记者，最擅长的就是获取和记忆新鲜的信息。刚入职《星球日报》不久的那段时间里，他每天下班后都花几个小时来学习研究历年的年度优质报道，那些文章比他之前任职的小报曾刊登的任何一篇文章都精彩得多，其中有一篇就是娱乐版负责人奥唐纳撰写的《新生的声音在何处游荡》，奥唐纳围绕着近几年声名大噪的年轻音乐人们，总结了很多音乐、流行文化与新思潮之间的联系。

那是篇极为出色的社论，克拉克做了很多笔记，不过最明显的好处不是他写作技巧的精进，而是那之后的员工聚会上，原本对流行音乐一窍不通的他已经能和其他年轻同僚聊上几句詹尼斯.乔普林了，不得不说，这让初来乍到的他更轻松地融入了《星球日报》的办公室。

再次感谢奥康纳先生，显然那些人并不介意多一个聊音乐的同伴——这有点蠢，但总比直接问马龙住在哪里好，万一被怀疑是搜集信息的便衣，很可能会招来不必要的麻烦，克拉克可不想把假期的大好时光浪费在解释误会或者白白挨一顿打上。

和他们闲聊了半天，又勉为其难跟着吉他手的伴奏唱了一遍“如果你要去旧金山”后，他终于有机会问了些关于嬉皮士们的事，“顺便”提到了曾帮了他这个外地人不小的忙的马彻斯.马龙，混熟了的新朋友们也就顺着他的话，热情地谈起了关于马龙的事。

和克拉克之前想的差不多，马龙确实和几个不同营地的嬉皮士都有往来，不过似乎并不属于其中某一派，更像是那种大家都总给他留着位子的、很受欢迎但不来也无妨的客人。某位住在这条街楼上的乐手还很确定马龙从没买过街上的“产品”，也不像是碰过的样子，这让克拉克莫名感到松了口气。

但他很快就有些失望地发现，新朋友们对马龙的了解并不比对格林威治村其他人的更多。有人无意中提到觉得马龙有新泽西口音，却被反驳说马龙一看就是来自特拉华，吉他手之一还信誓旦旦地说他听得出马龙说某些单词的发音像是英国人，这种事很难隐瞒。唯一能肯定的就是马龙一定不是纽约人，和很多格林威治村的临时居民一样，都是某一天突然背着行囊出现，这些人往往待上几周或是几个月就消失不见，也许隔一阵子还会回到这里，也许就再也见不到了。

眼看着他们像是还要继续争执马龙是哪里人，克拉克急忙把话题引向重点：“有很多人租房子给马龙这样的，唔，过客吗？还是说他们也像游客一样住在旅店里？”

“短租房，旅店，还有些睡在公园里。这可是纽约，老兄，能找到睡觉的地方就不错了，谁在乎他们住在哪里？”觉得马龙可能是英国人的那个吉他手揶揄道，他大概是这伙人的头儿，“他们是来追求自由的，难道还要买栋房子来追求自由？”

克拉克讪讪地笑了下，另一个吉他手拍拍他的肩膀。“所以如果我想找马龙先生道谢的话，也没办法找到他了？”有几个人的脸上立刻浮现出警觉，看向他的目光中甚至透出一丝遭到背叛的受伤，克拉克在心里叹了口气，既然被怀疑了，他也只能保持着坦荡自若，耐心等待新朋友们渐渐放下敌意，只留下必要的警惕。

“很难，格林威治村有很多马龙那样的人，我们也都和他们说过话，一起喝过酒什么的，但就像我说的，没人会在乎他们住在哪里，”可能是头儿的吉他手耸了耸肩，“也没人会找他们，尤其是老马龙那样没欠债也没犯罪的——他没犯什么罪，对吧？”

“不不，当然没有！”克拉克不想被当做便衣警探，更不想马龙被误会成罪犯，“他帮了我不小的忙，但我当时没意识到，现在想再当面向他说声谢谢，又不知道怎么才能找到他。”

年轻人们互相看着，然后纷纷摇头，确实没人会在意一个过客住在什么地方或是有什么固定的行程。天空的蓝色开始变得暗淡，有些神色紧张的人站在街旁，时不时偷瞄向他们，到街头音乐家们为这条街真正的主人腾地方的时间了，他们祝过克拉克好运后三两结伴离开了街口的旧车。

克拉克也走出街口，附近已经有霓虹灯在闪烁，他踩着自己的影子漫无目的地向前走，一边想着也许真的不会再有机会见到马龙了，他又沿着大道走了挺远，最后在谢里登广场的外围站住脚步。

斜穿过广场就是石墙酒吧了，昨夜他离开时大火已经基本扑灭，酒吧被烧成只剩下砖墙和承重柱的一片废墟，那些抗议者也像火一样，被分散成火苗然后逐个熄灭。他不确定自己想不想再去那里，就像是无数的可能性等着他去见证，他却对每一种可能性都感到畏缩。

克拉克伫立在广场的石阶上，探出脚尖又收回，夕阳投下的影子因此晃动。夏日的阳光要很久才会从地平线上消失，足够照着他从谢里登广场的零星游客中穿行而过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *霍华德.史密斯，《村声》的记者，石墙运动爆发时曾和警察一起躲在酒吧里


End file.
